Crossing the Tracks
by SunnyDaze7489
Summary: Natalia Suárez is a single mother with a dark past that will do anything to protect her son. Including taking on the Flash if necessary.
1. Prologue

Loud banging woke me up from a _very_ pleasant dream and I sighed. Pulling on the same clothes I had just barely kicked off last night I quietly picked up my six year old son from his bed next to mine and crept towards the fire escape. I grabbed the bag I kept packed and ready and climbed quietly down the rusty ladder with a sleeping child in my arms. A loud crash alerted me that I had run out of time and I jumped the last few feet, curling my body around Luka's to protect his fragile form as much as I could.

The landing woke the boy and he whimpered in fear. "Mommy," he whispered wrapping his arms tightly around my neck and laying his head on my shoulder. Within seconds he was snoring, and I allowed myself one silent tear.

I walked silently along the streets of Star City with my son for over an hour until I decided I was far enough away to safely stop, and headed into the nearest convenience store to call a cab.

After about twenty minutes of anxious pacing and a small snack for the now awake Luka a cab pulled up in front of the tiny store. Climbing in the back seat with my son I told the driver to take us to the train station and closed my eyes for just a moment.

"Mommy, " Luka said tugging at my sleeve, "I wanna go home. "

"I'm sorry Sweetie, " I said ruffling his thick black curls, "but we're gonna go visit mí abuela in Central City for a while.

"Really, " he asked as excitement crept into his voice, "do you think we'll get to see the Flash?"

"I don't know Niño, but I'm sure he's very busy so don't feel bad if we don't. It just means nothing really bad happened. "


	2. All Work and No Play

"Nat, Natalie Suárez?"

I flinched imperceptibly at the sound of my real name, but otherwise gave no indication that I had heard. Instead I continued to flirt with a middle aged man in a black tux.

A hand tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see a young Latino man in an inexpensive dark gray suit. "Can I help you, " I asked rudely staring down my nose at him. He was of average height for a man, but with my heels I towered over him.

"Nat, its me Cisco," the young man said in excitement.

The man I was flirting with grabbed my elbow gently and asked possessively, "Do you know this man Sofia? "

"No, but he seems to think he knows me. I guess I just have one of those faces, " I responded placing my hand reassuringly atop his.

Turning my attention to the young man I now knew to be Francisco Ramón I chastised him in a very stuck up tone of voice, "Listen, I don't know who you are or who you think I am, but if you EVER touch me again I will have you locked up faster than you can blink. " With a sigh of disgust I stormed off to compose myself before I messed up everything.

' _Ugh, get it together Nat,'_ I mentally snapped at myself, ' _you can apologize later. Right now you've got a job to do_. ' I groaned at the thought of the awkward conversation waiting for me later, but pushed it aside as I straightened my white mini cocktail dress to return the gallery's exhibit.

The collection of ancient Greek artifacts on display tonight included many beautiful pieces of jewelry and weapons, but I was only interested in one particular blade.

The Dagger of Hypermnestra, said to be blessed by Aphrodite to poison with just a scratch, was my sole purpose in coming tonight. There were a lot of people who were after it, and I was being paid a lot of money to get to it first.

"You would think the guy would have chosen a museum not an art gallery. Its like he's trying to give it away," I said to myself as I discretely made my way around the room.

Glancing around me I fought the urge to frown as I pretended to admire all of the elegance and beauty around me. As I perused the priceless, and often stunning, I mentally replayed all of the footage I had recorded so far.

Ignoring the obvious security, and even more obvious thieves, I focused on everything and everyone I had dismissed on my first scan. I casually wandered around making sure I had footage of everyone and everything in the room as I went.

Once I was sure I had everything I needed I filtered through the images flashing in my mind. I had just skipped over the scene with Cisco when I noticed the young man approaching him. There was something about his eyes that made me pause the video feed and zoom in on them.

At first I thought I must have been imagining things, but as I continued to watch for some reason the man's average blue eyes seemed to glow. In reality it had probably been less than a millisecond, but as I played it again I slowed the footage and zoomed in closer. 'I guess the guy's not a complete idiot after all,' I thought as I saw what I could only describe as a flash of lightning brighten his eyes.

Blinking I saved the files for later and focused on my new target.


End file.
